


The Feathers Of Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	The Feathers Of Love

Dana stepped back and squinted her eyes. "I need more red on this side," she said to herself as she grabbed some red-colored feathers and put them in the proper spot before stepping back again to critique it. "That's better."

She then looked at the instructions her professor had given her. "Okay, a three-page report on my topic and a visual: check," she said. "Now to get these inside the house and let them dry so that they'll be ready for tomorrow."

She had just finished putting the project in her living room when a knock came at her door and she saw one of the boys from the college there and she opened the door a bit. "John, what are you doing here?" she asked warily.

"What else? I need you to do me a favor," he said.

Dana rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing your project for you," she said firmly. "Now leave."

With that, she closed to door and locked it, going upstairs to her room to read her book.

What she didn't know was that John had found a way in and looked to make sure no one was watching as he picked up the doormat where he found a spare key and unlocked her door, slipping inside. He was going to get that project and take credit for it to pass the class and Dana would have nothing for the class.

Something whizzed past him and he turned around, but didn't see anything and so turned around.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he came face to face with what looked like a chicken, but was very tall, with green eyes that seemed to glare right through John. The young man looked at this strange being a bit hesitantly, but then straightened up. "Hey man, I just came for my project," he said. "Dana was holding it for me."

The being didn't move, but he did growl. "I might be a bird, punk, but I'm not stupid," he said. "I believe Dana told you to go away and you're breaking the law by breaking in and entering a place you're not welcome in."

"Hey, it's my home."

John would have said more, but the being grabbed him by the shirt with one hand, the talons on his hand giving him some extra grip. The young man looked at the talons and saw they were real. This monster was real.

Suddenly, a scream broke out, startling them both as they saw Dana by the stairs going to the upper floor. John quickly got free of the monster and ran towards Dana's project to snatch it away.

He didn't get far when he felt a very strong kick to his lower back where his kidneys were located. He fell to the floor, groaning as he grabbed his back, trying to stop the pain, but the monster grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him outside, throwing him out a good few feet from the steps after taking the spare key from him. John got up and ran, deciding that stealing Dana's project wasn't worth getting beat up by a monster.

The monster let out a hawk-like screech and closed the door, turning back to look at the young woman, who had slipped back upstairs while he had been taking care of that punk. Well, he decided to go find her. He thought about her and had to admit she was very pretty and a hard worker. He had seen how hard she had worked on her project and would no doubt get a good grade. At the moment, he had to find her.

Dana was in her bedroom, hiding in her closet as she tried to calm down. She tried to listen carefully for the monster and suddenly heard footsteps come up to her closet door and the door opened. "Hello, Dana," said the strange monster.

She shrieked and quickly ducked to the side to get away, but felt him grab her and they landed on the bed with him pinning her down. "Dana, hold up," he said, using his legs to trap her legs together and pinning her arms down with his hands. She looked up at him fearfully.

"Let me go!" she screamed out, unable to move much.

"Dana, calm down," said her captor, leaning closer to her face, placing his forehead against hers, his green gaze seeming to pin her down as she looked up at him, breathing hard as she felt him relax his grip a little, just enough to where he was still pinning her, but she could move a little. She gazed up at him.

"Who, or what, are you?" she asked him.

"The name's Kickin' Hawk," he said. "I'm an alien."

"What? But aliens aren't real," she said.

Kickin' Hawk chuckled. "Oh really?" he asked. "You're looking right at one, and I'm real."

Dana shook her head, still not believing him. The alien then spied some of the colorful craft feathers nearby and saw that they were soft and he grinned.

"Perhaps these will help get rid of that doubt," he said with an evil chuckle. Dana looked fearful as he placed the feathers on his hands where his talons would show when he brought them out and then lifted up her shirt, wiggling his feathered fingers into her stomach.

Dana laughed as he tickled her stomach and her neck for a bit before he put away the feathers. "Well?" he asked. "Do you believe me now?"

She looked at him and took a moment to answer. "Well, you're real, but I don't think you're an alien," she admitted.

Kickin' Hawk leaned closer to her as he now pinned her with his entire body, giving her a serious look. "Well, I think there's one other way to prove you're wrong," he said. "Tell me how this feels, baby."

With that, he kissed her on the mouth. Dana, surprised, gasped a bit, which made Kickin' Hawk moan a little and become a little more aggressive in kissing her, but being careful he didn't hurt her.

The kiss sent Dana's head reeling as she couldn't think of anything else as it seemed lighting flashed in her head and the thunder that followed made it impossible to think clearly. She finally moved her arms a bit to pull him closer.

He gently pulled away from her though. "Well?" he asked, chuckling at her face, tempted to kiss her breathless again.

Dana looked at him. "You know, I can still be mad at you for breaking in," she said. "And for scaring me."

Kickin' Hawk chuckled. "For the record, baby, I simply followed that numskull in here to protect you and your project," he said. "I can't help that I look scary when I'm angry."

She smiled. "Well, I guess I can forgive you, if you kiss me again," she said, running her hands down his strong chest, which made him shudder.

"Keep that up and I will not only kiss you again, but I'll kiss you breathless," he teased as their mouths met again in a passionate kiss that made the lightning and thunder come back as they snuggled together.

Later that week, Dana brought her project back home, smiling proudly at the A she had gotten on the project. As a result, the students that had gotten A's didn't have to take the final as the A would count as their final grade, their professor had said. That had thrilled the young woman and she went inside her home.

"Well, look at that grin," said a familiar voice. "Is it for me, baby?"

Dana laughed as she turned to look at Kickin' Hawk. "Partially," she said. "I got an A on my project and I don't have to take the final for the class as the professor put the A as my final score for the class."

"Baby, that's great!" said the alien, hugging her and spinning her around a bit before stopping. "This calls for a victory kiss."

Dana's smile grew bigger as Kickin' Hawk pulled her closer and kissed her. She kissed him back, thinking it was the best reward ever, along with a fabulous boyfriend who loved her as much as she loved him.


End file.
